foolsandhorsesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wanted
Detailed sypnosis Rodney and Mickey Pearce are at business as usual trying to pick up girls at the Nag's Head, until Del Boy walks in to spoil their fun. As Rodney walks home, he stumbles upon a mentally and physically unstable drunken woman who's waiting for a bus. Just when the woman's about to fall, Rodney puts his hands out to catch her, but the woman berates Rodney for touching her. Rodney tries to calm the woman by saying that he's a doctor, then quickly runs off into the night. The next morning at Nelson Mandela House, Rodney tells Del and Grandad about the woman he ran into last night. She was screaming "Rape!", so Rodney tried to calm the woman down by saying he was a doctor. When Rodney describes her, Del realises he knows the woman and sees an attempt to tease his younger brother. Del tells Rodney that he's been dubbed "the Peckham Pouncer" by the police and that vigilantes are also looking for him. When Rodney leaves the room, Del breaks down into laughter and explains to Grandad that Rodney just bumped into Blossom, a mental hospital patient who is let out on weekends for practice, and accusing people is her hobby which makes her well known to the police. Grandad asks why he doesn't tell Rodney, but Del suggests that he's going to wind Rodney right up with the Peckham Pouncer story. Grandad then warns his grandson to be careful with his joke. That night at the Nag's Head, Del tells Trigger and Boycie the whole story about Rodney meeting Blossom, as well as Trigger mentioning how his cousin Marilyn was once accused by Blossom. Then, Grandad calls Del with bad news: Rodney's gone on the run, taken all the tinned food from the cupboard, and is hiding in a secret place. Del decides to go out and look for him. The next morning, a tired and unshaven Del returns home to the flat and explains to Grandad that he looked for Rodney everywhere in London, and was offered by many drug addicts from £50 for his passport to a plate of Magic Mushrooms. Grandad then berates Del for his silly wind up, and that he could've told Rodney that it was just a joke yesterday instead of listening to his Johnny Cash Live at San Quentin LP. Del then starts to detect a strange smell. Grandad explains that it had been in the flats since last night, and it's coming from the ventilation shaft. This gives Del a clue to where Rodney is hiding. Up in the tank room, Del Boy enters and finds Rodney hiding. He explains to him that he knows Rodney has been smoking drugs, where the smell wafted through the air ducts. After offering food and scotch, Del comes clean and tells Rodney about Blossom, as well as the whole Peckham Pouncer story being all made up. Del promises to make it up to Rodney by taking him out for a big slap-up meal after giving him a shower, but Rodney informs him, as his older brother is taking a sip of his scotch and water, that he's not going to stand under the water after what he's been doing in it, causing Del to drop his glass in horror and spit out his scotch and water, thinking that he just drank urine. Stats Season: 3 Writer: John Sullivan Director: Ray Butt Producer: Ray Butt Duration: 30 minutes Airdate: December 15, 1983 Audience: 11.2 million Featured characters *Del Boy *Rodney *Grandad *Mickey Pearce *Trigger *Boycie *Karen (barmaid) (first appearance) *Blossom Other notes Episode concept *The idea for the script was based on a real life incident that happened to one of John Sullivan's friends. Continuity errors *Grandad says that Rodney has a 2-year suspended sentence for smoking cannabis in art college, but in "Big Brother", Del said that Rodney had an 18-month suspended sentence. Previous episode: May The Force Be With You Next episode: Who's a Pretty Boy? Wanted